Kingdom Quest
by TriCipher
Summary: This is the tale of a young prince and his two best mob friends. They will travel around Minecraftia in an epic quest to save his Father's kingdom. Insipred by Sorabrine's Kingdom Wars.
1. Prologue

This is the story of a young prince, who must go on an epic quest to win his father's favour and be the heir to the throne. If he doesn't, war will break out in the realm.

With his companions, Dynam the Creeper and Andl the Enderman, he will face many trials. He will have to face Mob Kings, Corrupt Players and the Ender Dragon herself to bring peace to the kingdom.

This is the epic quest that awaits in this tale. This, is the _Kingdom Quest_.

* * *

><p>As the young prince played in the yard, a mysterious man appeared by his favourite cherry blossom tree.<p>

'Hewwo mister. Where did you come fwom?'

The enigmatic figure just gave a little smile, and two eggs appeared in the little princes hands.

'Okay, little one, These two will be the bestest of friends to you. The green egg is **Dynam**, and the black egg is **Andl**. They will stay by your side for the rest of time. So take good care of them.'

And the mysterious figure vanished, leaving the white glow of his eyes ingrained into the toddler's eyes. The young one had a thought come unbidden into his mind: _Herobrine_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading! This is inspired by Sorabrine's Kingdom Wars. He was reading my stories, so I read his. It was amazing! So I thought I would start a story in homage to his marvellous creation. Anyways, Ciao!**


	2. Beginning

'Have at thee, brave sir knight!'

The little child and his mob friends laughed as they sparred with each other.

The young prince was Rhinton Linear, son of Sora Linear. The Enderchild was Andl with her eyes as blue and cold as ice, and the Creepling was Dynam with his eyes that looked like caves that held lava at the bottom.

Father did not permit Andl and Dynam into the castle anymore, so they had to spar in the knight's courtyard. As the knights uncertainly watched them (mostly the mobs, bit one or two had a wary eye on the prince) as they sparred.

'Enter King Sora Linear, First of His Name and Ruler of Eastern Minecraftia!'

Everyone bowed, and the Prince and his friends ran to greet the magic-using king. Using his Earth Magic, the king made steps so his son could hug him at his height.

However, the princes eyes turned red, and fire shot out of his hands like a rocket. He flew over the bewildered king and would have collided with the wall if Andl hadn't teleported in front of him to stop the shot.

The king immediately told someone to fetch the master of potions, and looked at the unconscious boy with a smirk on his face.

'He takes after his father.'

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later...<strong>

As Dynam was training with Andl, Rhinton was pondering near his favurite cherry blossom.

Father had approached him earlier, with a sword and a responsibility.

_This is Elemental, your own blade. Half of the steel was forged in a volcano, and the other half in a glacier. It was forged for your two distinguishable magic traits, Fire and Ice. You are to take this sword and defeat all the Mob Kings who kill the Players at night_.

He called his closest friends over to him to tell them something important.

_You leave on the morrow_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The second chapter is done! I hope you like the chapters! There will be no OC's before anyone starts posting them! There will, however, be awesomeness. Feel free to review. The more reviews that I get, the more chapters I get done. Okay, Cia-**

_WAIT A MINUTE!_

**Who is this?  
><strong>

_I am your oppisite. I am here to author note this story as well.  
><em>

**NO! That's insane!**

_And arguing with yourself isn't?  
><em>

**No- But- Why- ARGH! Fine.. :(  
><strong>

_Okay, Ciao!_

**That's MY line! *sigh* **


	3. Mapped Trail

'What!?'

'Rhinton! Why would you agree!?'

Andl and Dynam were.. _shocked_, to say the least.

'Well, Father said that I had to. Plus he's the King, so.. I can't exactly deny him can I? I also got a really cool sword that channels my magic.'

'Sso you accepted a bribe to go kill mobss? That can be conssidered a hate crime, y'know.'

'But I need to restore peace to Minecraftia! And Father said you guys can come with me! You know how he is about us!'

'True, but Rhinton, what will we take? We don't have magic swords handed to us!'

'The Armoury. Father said we could use it.'

The only thing that fit the mobs were Helmets, so Andl chose a Diamond one while Dynam chose a Gold one.

'It'ss like a crown. It makess me feel sspecial.'

'I'm a sucker to the colour blue. What can I say?'

Rhinton, however, chose an Iron Chestplate and an Iron Helmet.'

Andl also chose a longbow and arrows. She could teleport to a range where she can shoot them, and she was always the best with a bow. A longbow to her was like a normal bow, so she handled it with ease.

As they set off, Rhinton could feel his Father's eyes drilling into the back of his head. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a hole when he checked later.

He decided the and there that he wasn't going to disappoint his Father._ I'll do the best I can_, he thought as he took his first step outside the castle walls.

* * *

><p>As he went into the forest, he checked the map that the local thaumaturge said would help him. As he looked, though, it started moving. He watched as the castle came into view, and the forest and deserts and jungles and whatever else.<p>

There was a picture of a heart with a bite taken out of it in a mountain, and along the bottom it read:

**Kingdom of Zombies. King Burt of House Heartache.**

'That's our first destination.' He showed the two hostiles and they visibly paled.

'What?'

'K-K-King **Burt**!? That'ss madnessss to challenge him!'

'In the Mob Arena, Burt has been the champion for most of his undead life. That's why he is _King_ Burt. He'ss never been much for wits though.'

'And Zombiess. That meanss the undead will walk. And try to eat you. If there's someone you know, what would you do?'

'Kill them, or heal them.'

'How do you heal a Zombie? They're _dead_, not injured!'

Rhinton gave a slight smile, keeping silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I have to admit, it is _slightly_ based off of Miner's Destiny too. As in you find the leaders of the mobs and kill them. On a side note: If I get a review asking for a Q/A, I'll do it.**

_Have you forgotten about me?  
><em>

**Ugh. You.  
><strong>

_Don't sound too enthusiastic._

**O..kay hen. Ci-  
><strong>

_OkayCiao!  
><em>

**God freaking damnit!  
><strong>


	4. The Book

As they walked along, Dynam wouldn't stop pestering Rhinton about his plan.

'Come on, dude! Sspill the beanss! What'ss thiss ssecret plan of yourss?'

In the end, he just gave up.

_When I find her, I will revive her._

_What was that?_ He thought. _Where did that come from?_

He told the others, but they just looked at him skeptically. Andl even smirked a bit.

When they set up camp, Rhinton decided to research all the mobs before they slept. He brought out a strange book, and started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Page 1: King Burt of House Heartache<strong>

**History:**

Burt was once a pet zombie, made to fight in slavery pits. Then an experimental potion splashed onto him, and he passed away.

A year later, the body started moving. It had grown bigger, and muscles shivered under the movement.

He went back to the pits, and he caused a massacre. He freed all the zombies and they bowed to him. The new faction eventually settled in a ruined castle.

This is now the Kingdom of the Zombies, and Burt has remained ruler for a century.

Attacks:

Throw Attack - King Burt will throw you, and slam you with his fists like a volleyball.

Melee Attack - King Burt will slam his fists into the ground, sending a shockwave in that direction.

Roar Attack - King Burt will roar, and Zombies will pop out of the ground and attack you.

**Passive Techniques:**

Night Heal - King Burt regenerates his health when night time.

Fighting Spirit - When you kill Burt, he will lay on the ground. Moments later, he gets back up.

**Weaknesses:**

Even though King Burt has never been killed, he has shown a fear of fire. This may be a weakness, but no one is sure.

* * *

><p>When the dawn came, he showed the book to his two best Mob friends.<p>

'Where did you get this, Rhinton?'

'..I don't know. Anyways, we have to get the the Zombie Castle.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Herobrine<em>! Have you been in the overworld again?'

He sighed. 'Yes, Notch. Only to help Rhinton Linear.'

Notch was furious. 'Rhinton Line- Herobrine, you _know_ not to interfere with the lives of mortals! _Especially_ that one!'

His voice was dripping in scorn.

'I gave him a book. That's all, **Brother**.'

And before Notch could answer, Herobrine disappeared. The only sign that he was ever there was the glow of his eyes, still lingering in the air.

* * *

><p><em>Woo! So cool! Check out Book of Mobs!<em>

**Book of Mobs = Spoiler Alert!**

_Ahh, so you remembered this time!  
><em>

**Shut up!  
><strong>

_Okay, Ci-_

Heh, arguements.

**Oh my god. You again!?  
><strong>

I don't hear the readers complaining.

_Probably because their looking at this after we've had the discuss-_

I resent that. Ciao!

**Damnit!**

_God damn!_


End file.
